


Something More

by SecondSilk



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J and Leo discuss John and Donna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep to Holy Night.

Leo went to C.J's office as soon as he could after she came in on the day after Christmas. She looked surprised to see him. This was a good thing, there couldn't actually be anything happening yet.

"You had a good Christmas, Leo?" she asked politely.

He nodded.

"And yet there's a thing?" she said. She sighed.

"Not really," Leo said.

C.J. saw the glint of amusement in his eye and almost grinned pre-emptively.

"Josh and Donna," he said.

He threw C.J. of her guard for a moment. Donna was dating a guy in Nancy's office. She knew that because she shared a door with Josh and he had been talking about it for a couple of weeks now. He seemed alternately pleased that he'd done some right for Donna and bemused that he'd done that.

"What about Josh and Donna?" C.J. asked slowly.

Leo had given a bit of a warning early on. It had been something along the lines of she wasn't allowed not to like the idea. And it was her job to make sure nobody else minded either. It was one of the few really good spin jobs Leo had ordered. But she was confused now.

"There may be thing soon, I wanted to give you a heads up, because Josh won't think to. You need to keep an eye on them and the Press."

"I thought we wouldn't have to deal with it," she said. "We had this conversation, Leo. You, me and Sam agreed that Josh wouldn't know what it was until the end of the second term when Donna he finally noticed she had to leave. He didn't wake up much when she got the job offer."

"But he got her back," Leo said. "I had him here doing a thing day before Christmas Eve. He asked Donna to stay; he said they had a night planned around it. It was an impossible sell so I let him off the hook and sent Donna home. Well, actually, I got her a helicopter…"

"To the inn she was staying at with her boyfriend," C.J. finished.

"Yeah. So, anyway, that was Donna leaving him. I caught up with him later. He knows something's going on. I think he's the got the hang of dealing with it now, but I just wanted to warn you."

"Yeah, thanks," C.J. said. She was a little distracted trying to imagine Press reaction to all the things that could happen. She didn't think it would be too bad, depending on what happened to army guy.

"So I can forget everything I don't know about Josh's life?" Leo asked.

"Yep, I'm on it," C.J. said.

Leo nodded and walked back his office, still smiling slightly. C.J. was grinning too.


End file.
